


Lost Intentions

by possessedcreampuff



Series: Forever, Hollis [1]
Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/F, Family, Vampires, karnstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessedcreampuff/pseuds/possessedcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein take a turn for the worst when a member of the Karnstein family makes an appearance demanding a heavy ransom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch

Laura opened her eyes and breathed in deeply as the fresh autumn air leaked through the window she had left open the night before. She had fallen sleep sitting upright in bed late last night while working on her journalism research paper. She sleepily looked down at the long dark messy hair sprawled across her waist covering her lovers sleeping face. A nearby book lay flopped open upside down on the bed next to her. Typical. 

She rested a hand on top of Carmilla’s head, stroking her beautiful hair before closing her eyes and drifting back into sleep. She was soon awoken by gentle kisses on her belly and a warm hand creeping up her shirt. 

“Good morning cupcake,” Carmilla’s deep raspy voice turned Laura to jello.

“Morning,” Laura grumbled. Carmilla continued to kiss her belly softly before slowly lifting her body up on top of Laura and planting a kiss right on the girls lips. She straddled Laura’s lap, cupping her face into her hands and kissing her with more intensity than before. 

Laura let out a gentle moan into Carmilla’s mouth as she grabbed her hips and pulled her forward. The dark haired vixen slid her tongue into Laura’s mouth as she began to grind against her hips. 

She bit gently into Laura’s lower lip, slightly pulling away, tugging the girl’s lip along with her. She let out another breathy moan before Carmilla released her lip. Laura looked up into her hungry eyes. The same hunger that burned in the back of her throat. She was so in love with Carmilla. This dark haired, pale skinned, gorgeous wonder consumed her completely. Her age and wisdom only made her more alluring. 

She placed a hand on Carmilla’s cheek. Carmilla kissed the inside of her hand, nuzzling her nose into the warmth of her lovers touch. She stroked the side of Carmilla’s flawless face. Her skin was so soft and perfect and radiant. She still had a hard time believing this girl could possibly be over 300 years old. The things she’s been through, the difficulties, the tragedies she has endured. She remembers how Carmilla had been buried alive under the ground for so many years. Forced to suffer for eternity. She could only imagine how that must have been. It was hard to believe that she had been a cold blooded killer, but now stands before her, an innocent naive young girl, ready to lay down her life for such a simple human being. All her years of pain and suffering and she has given herself completely to Laura.

“I love you,” Carmilla breathed into Laura’s hand. She let go of the hunger she had been holding back. Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hips and flipped her onto her back, straddling her waist tightly.


	2. Brother

It was nearly two in the afternoon and Laura was running late for class. She untangled Carmilla’s sleeping body from hers and hurried to get ready. 

 

Carmilla’s eyes creeped open, just barely, before she saw the red head trio scamper into the dorm room. 

“Carmilla we need your help, get up!” Danny shouted at the sleeping vampire.

“Why? What’s going on? Where’s Laura?”

“Laura’s fine. For now. She called Danny saying there was someone in building 300 holding students hostage. She thinks it’s another vampire.” LaF quickly added. Carmilla shot up straight.

“Who? There’s no other vampires on this campus. We killed the only ones and the others fled out of the country.”

“I don’t know but we need to go now!” Danny commanded.

 

By the time they reached building 300, Laura was already there with the Zeta’s, stakes at the ready. 

“Laura!” Carmilla shouted. She ran to the girl and swept her up into her arms. “I’m so glad you are okay. I was afraid you had been taken hostage. Who is this person and why are they doing this?”

“I’m not sure but I think-,” Laura was suddenly cut off by the buzz of the campus loudspeaker. Everyone was silent.

“Attention students of Silas University. My name is Cameron Karnstein and if you do not bring me the head of Carmilla Karnstein within the next hour, I will kill every last one of you.”


	3. Going

“Holy shit.” 

“What? Carmilla, who is he? Why does he want you dead?” Laura gripped Carmilla’s arm tightly, pulling her face toward her. Camilla’s face was wiped of all color. She hadn’t taken a breath since she heard that name. “Carm! Answer me!” Laura was shaking.

Carmilla pulled herself back to reality. “He’s my brother.”

“What? How? I thought you didn’t have any siblings.”

“I don’t. We adopted him into our family in 1698 when he was very young. His parents had been killed. So we took him in. We were best friends”

“But why does he want you dead?!”

“Because I was the one who killed his parents. And I was the one who turned him.”

“Fuck. Carmilla what happened why did you kill them?”

“Because they were going to kill me. They were the first ones to discover what I was and they were going to have me executed. It was near midnight a few days after I… after I died. There was a ball celebrating the General’s daughter’s 18th birthday. I was young and eager in my newfound lifestyle and I hungrily followed the scent of pulsing veins to the palace and into his daughter’s bedroom. Shortly after I had snuck in, the girl walked into her room, closing and locking the door behind her. I watched her hungrily as she stripped out of her dress and soon after… I killed her. She was my first. I murdered her in cold blood and left her with not a drop of blood in her body.”

“What happened after that?” Laura questioned.

“Well, of course when I had originally appeared, the girl had screamed. By the time I had finished her off someone had already knocked down the door and before I could get a look at who it was I was knocked out. When I woke I was tied to a chair. Bound only by my hands. That was a mistake. I look up to see Cameron’s parents glaring down at me. Before I knew it I had broken from my restraints and ripped their throats out. Cameron didn’t find out till much later what I had done because I had disappeared for years and years until he had finally found me. He came at me with a knife and I let him drive it through my chest. When he realized it had no effect on me he turned to run, but I let my bloodlust take over and I attacked him. However, my love for my brother was too strong to allow myself to kill him. So I turned him instead. I realize now that was a mistake.”

“So he just wants revenge?”

“Exactly. He wants me dead for what I did to him.”

“Well you are older than him and more powerful so can’t you just take him down?”

“No.” 

Laura’s glance shot toward Carmilla’s face. She was crying.

“What do you mean no! Carmilla why are you crying? Please talk to me.” 

“Of all the things I’ve done in this world, of all the lives I have taken, I will never forgive myself for what I did to him. I deserve to die. I deserve my place in hell.”

“Carmilla don’t say that! I love you. I am not going to let him take you from me do you understand?” Laura grabbed Carmilla’s face and kissed her hard. “Don’t you dare leave me. Don’t you fucking dare Carmilla.”

“I have to face him. Alone”

“No we can do this together! All of us! We can beat him. We can win!”

“No, Laura. I will not let anyone else die because of me. Especially you. Laura you don’t understand if you die I will never be able to go on. And the rest of these nerds would   
never forgive me for letting you get yourself killed. If I die today, no one will miss me. Not even you Laura Hollis. You will move on and find love elsewhere. The memory of me will drift off into oblivion until there is nothing left.”

“Shutup! You stupid vampire! That’s not true how could you say that!” Laura went to grab Carmilla by the arm, but Carmilla pushed her away. Laura began to scream at her, tears streaming down her face. “No, stop you can’t do this! Please Carmilla!”

Carmilla was crying too. “It’s okay Laura, I’m going to save you. I’m going to save all of you. Let me do this. Let me be the hero one last time.” The sound of utter despair seeped into her voice. “Danny, come grab her.”

Carmilla gave her a soft kiss not the cheek before Danny restrained her. Laura was still shouting and crying when Carmilla walked away. Her long dark hair was the last thing she saw before Carmilla disappeared behind the doors of building 300.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I will absolutely be writing another chapter and many many more I have so much planned for this series :) I will have the next chapter posted by midnight 01/12/15.


	4. Gone

Carmilla thought about the first time she met Laura. She didn’t believe in all that sappy “love at first sight” bullshit, but she knew from the ache in her heart that Laura was special. She knew that Laura was the end to Carmilla Karnstein the “badass killer vampire”. She knew she had met her match. 

A single tear trailed down her cheek and fell off her face. She didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want to say goodbye to Laura, but she had to save her. She had to save herself. 

The building was silent. There wasn’t a single student in sight. Although most escaped from the building, there were at least 20 students missing according to Perry’s headcount. Carmilla followed the faint scent of blood up the stairs to the lecture hall. The doors were closed and not a sound could be heard from inside other than the blood pulsing through the students bodies. Suddenly the doors swung open.

“Hello, sis. How lovely it is to see you again,” Cameron’s deep voice and slight Styrian accent could make any girl swoon. He was a tall man and very well built. His dark thick hair, chiseled jawline, and moderately pail skin could easily stop a woman’s heart. In fact, his features were so seemingly similar to Carmilla’s, they could probably pass as blood siblings. 

“Let’s just get this over with.”

“Oh, no darling, let’s take some time to catch up a little.”

“Or you could just kill me now and end this insufferable family reunion.”

“Ha! You were always so charming Carmilla. No wonder all the boys adored you so much.”

“Boys were never an interest of mine.”

“Oh yes, now how did all that go with, what was her name? Elle?” Cameron’s grin was satanic.

“Fuck off you asshole,” Carmilla lunged at him, shoving him across the room and slamming him against the back wall. “Don’t you ever say her name to me again!” 

Cameron grabbed her by her throat and threw her across the lecture hall. She landed on the hardwood floor of the stage and slid across until she hit the side wall. 

“Don’t tell me you’re still not over that poor little doll, are you?” Carmilla stood slowly. She looked around the room and for the first time noticed the hostage students gathered in the corner of the room, huddled closely together. They were shivering with fear, obviously. Who wouldn’t when you’re being held captive by a psycho bloodsucking maniac. She turned, glaring at the ungodly man.

“Or is there someone else now? A little birdie told me that there was another special someone in your life and you two make quite the lovely couple.”

Carmilla sped towards him slamming him even harder against the wall causing the wall to collapse in slightly. 

“I swear if you touch her I will rip your throat out and feed it to the rats. She has nothing to do with this.”

Cameron grunted in discomfort and shoved Carmilla away from him. “Don’t you worry. No harm will come to your precious little human. All I wanted was the luxury of watching you beg for your life.”

“Please, begging is for peasants. Kill me now before I change my mind,” Carmilla’s voice became increasingly monotone. “I’m not interested in your petty games.”

“Very well then,” Cameron spoke very deeply. His fist plunged through the air landing in the center of her chest. Carmilla flew across the room, slamming into the wall above the door. She dropped ten feet to the ground landing on her side. Before she had a moment to regain her strength, Cameron was right by her. He grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground just enough so he could slam other fist into her stomach. Camilla grunted. “Are you not going to fight back? Come on it would make this entirely more enjoyable.”

“Bite me, asshole.” He threw her into the ground. Hard. Blood was dripping from her mouth. The internal bleeding wouldn’t last for long. Her body would heal itself. He wasn’t trying to kill her. He was simply torturing Carmilla for his own pleasure and she let him. She deserved this. She deserved all of this and more. 

He picked her up and slammed her against the wall, yet again. Holding her up by the throat, he dug his fangs into her neck and tore off her flesh. Carmilla screamed. He released her and she crumbled to the ground holding her bleeding neck. It only took a minute, but the wound healed. 

She stood, but the sharp pain of her broken ribs crippled her. 

“You’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you’re going to kill me.”

“Oh I know. I’m just saving the best for last.” He pulled out a dagger. Not just any dagger. A dagger worthy of killing vampires. It was forged by an ancient coven of witches thousands of years before, created with enchanted metal purposed to send vampires to their graves forever. It has said to have been lost forever, but Carmilla was sure some idiot human rediscovered the damned thing.

Carmilla was on her hands and knees, holding her bruised gut when she heard the doors from behind her swing open. Cameron’s smug look was utterly disgusting. 

“So this must be Laura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting more chapters this week! thanks for reading!


	5. Human

Laura lay against her lover’s chest, listening to the absence of her heartbeat. 

“I love you too Carmilla,” Laura whispered into the vampires ear. Carmilla smiled and kissed the young girl on the forehead. They fell fast asleep, entangled around one another.

 

“I’ve heard so little about you Laura, but I guess Carmilla was was never the one to brag. You are an adorable little human, aren’t you,” Cameron grinned at Laura.

“I’m not letting you take her.” 

“You are nothing but a weak little child. What makes you think you can stop me?” Cameron leaned against the pedestal in the center of the room as he spoke. His arrogant tone angered Laura.

“Nothing, but I will die trying.” Laura’s usual sunshine tone of voice was lost in her words.

“Oh? Hmm. Come to think of it, that is rather splendid idea.” 

“Laura get out of here now!” Carmilla screamed back at Laura. She was still unable to move due to her current physical state. “No! Laura run! He’s going to kill you!” Cameron shifted slightly from his pedestal position, ready to make his move. Laura stepped back. 

Carmilla forced herself to stand and, suddenly, she began to change. Her eyes shifted to a dark blood red. The veins in her neck, face, and arms became visible and her fangs grew from her teeth. 

“I won’t let you hurt her.” Carmilla’s voice was almost demonic. Laura stood in awe. She had no idea Carmilla was capable of power like this besides her ability to shape- shift.

Cameron straightened himself up and grinned. “Well well, look who’s all-“ 

Carmilla threw the man into the back wall, but this time he smashed through the entire wall and into the next room. It all seemed to move in slow motion after the initial attack. There was now a gapping hole and Cameron was no where in sight. Dust and concrete were scattered around the busted wall. The lights went out for a minute, but then began to flicker on and off. The building’s fire alarm set off and water from the ceiling sprinklers came pouring down into the room. The two girls were drenched in seconds. The room was almost completely dark besides the flickering of the lights. 

Carmilla, still in her blood rage, turned to Laura, who was still in shock from Carmilla’s transformation. Laura looked at her lover in fear and started to back away. She had never seen such a demonic creature. 

“Laura, get out. I can’t control this. Leave! Get back to the others and run!” Carmilla was struggling against herself like she was actually possessed by another force. She fell to the ground, doubling over in pain. Laura ran to her and knelt beside her.

“Shit, Carm! Carm what’s wrong?” Laura was in a panic. Carmilla lifted her face quickly to meet Laura’s worried gaze. She couldn’t control her bloodlust. She leapt on top of the young girl, pinning her to the ground. Before Laura could resist, Carmilla plunged her fangs deep into the girls neck. Laura shrieked. She tried to speak, but no words came out. Carmilla was too strong and she couldn’t fight her. Her body was beginning to transform into her black cat state and a deep growl came from Carmilla’s chest as she continued to drain the blood from Laura’s body. Carmilla was a ferocious predator and Laura was the weak creature the cat preyed on. Laura opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Claws began to grow from Carmilla’s hands, digging into Laura’s forearm. She was trapped. She was going to be eaten by her own girlfriend and there was nothing she could do to stop it. With one last desperate effort, she barely whispered into Carmilla’s ear. 

“I know this isn’t you. I love you, Carmilla.” The words miraculously spoke to Carmilla and she threw herself off of Laura, pulling herself out of her demonic state. Laura let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. Carmilla crawled over to Laura. The water was still pouring down and the lights were still flickering. The loud shriek of the fire alarm had died out. 

Carmilla pulled the girl into her arms. “Laura! Laura, oh my god, I’m so sorry please forgive me I couldn’t control it, I - I don’t know what happened. Please forgive me I’m so sorry,” Carmilla began to cry. Laura lifted a weak bleeding arm and placed her hand to Carmilla’s cheek.

“It’s okay. I’m fine. I know it wasn’t you,” Laura coughed and smiled weakly.

“We have to get you out of here. Can you stand? I would carry you but I don’t have the strength.”

“In a moment, yes. Where did Cameron go?”

“I’m not sure, but I need to get you to safety before he finds you.”

After a few minutes, Laura stood. They barely made it out into the hallway before Carmilla was sent hurdling through the air, crashing through a large glass window. She landed outside on her back, broken glass covering her body, blood dripping from all edges of her skin. Large pieces of glass were protruding from her legs and blood was dripping from her head. She was knocked out.

“Carmilla!” Laura shouted and began to run for the vampire. With one swift movement, Cameron was standing in front of her, arms crossed. 

“Ha, not so fast little one. I don’t believe we were finished.” 

 

Carmilla’s eyes fluttered open and she began to sit up. Her vision was blurry, but she was still able to remove the glass from her legs. She healed almost instantly. Rubbing the back of her neck, she glanced up. Carmilla’s vision came into focus just in time to watch as Cameron drove the dagger into Laura’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned - new Chapter Tuesday :)


	6. Goodbye

Laura was halfway to her knees, barely holding herself up against Cameron. He was gripping the dagger, still plunged deep into the girls chest, his other arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her from crumbling to the ground. His face masked with rage and pleasure. He had punctured her right under her left breast, directly up into the center of her heart.

A subtle whimper escaped Laura’s lips. She wasn’t crying. She wasn’t screaming in pain. The only thing Carmilla could see was the colorless face of her lover, blood dripping from the gapping wound the man had created. 

“Be quick, Carmilla. Catch.” 

Cameron pulled the dagger quickly from the girls chest and disappeared. A desperate gasp for air escaped from Laura. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Laura began to fall, but Carmilla was there to catch her. She sat on the ground with the dying girl slouched between her legs. Carmilla wrapped her hands around her waist, trying to keep the blood from pooling out. Tears began to stream from Carmilla’s eyes.

“Why would you do that, you stupid girl why.”

“I-I’m sorry Carmilla, but I couldn’t let him kill you,” Laura spoke weakly. She began to shiver. “Carm, I’m cold.” 

Carmilla held the girl closer. It was useless. She was useless. Laura was so small and she had lost so much blood. She was going to die and Carmilla could do nothing but make her as comfortable as possible. She thought about the way she had died. The way she had killed herself in 1698 and how she was so vein to think it would take away her pain. How she thought there was no reason to live when her entire life was now curled up in her arms, bleeding out because Carmilla had been so selfish. Because she would rather die than watch the woman she loved lose her life. And now she was. And Carmilla would die all over again. 

“Can we go back to the dorm Carm? I wanna go to sleep.” Laura closed her eyes. 

“No, Laura, you can’t sleep now,” Carmilla whispered to Laura. “You’re going to be okay cupcake.” Carmilla kissed her forehead. She began to hum. It was a song Elle had taught her a long time ago. 

“Hey Carmilla?”

“Yes, Laura.” Carmilla choked on her tears.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I love you so very much.” 

Laura smiled weakly. 

The lights in the building were still flickering, but the sprinklers had finally turned off. Half the wall was crumbled apart into a heap of concrete and drywall, but Carmilla was blind to the chaotic scene around her. She heard nothing. She saw nothing. Laura breathed in deeply then slowly released the air from her lungs one last time. 

Carmilla felt nothing, but the lifeless body of Laura Hollis fall completely into her embrace.


	7. Grave

Danny wasn’t quite sure how Laura had managed to lock all of them into the library basement. She had gone after Carmilla and Danny could not stop her. 

After several attempts, some of the Zeta’s managed to bust down the doors and make their way back to building 300. The hostage students were gathered near the building, chattering amongst themselves, crying, hugging, calling loved ones. 

“Laura!” Danny shouted, running towards the front doors of the building. “Laur-“. Danny stopped running.

The dark broody vampire emerged from the doors of the building, drenched in blood, carrying Laura’s body in her arms. The dark red stained Laura’s white t-shirt, blood dripping from the edges of her mouth. Carmilla’s face held no expression as she approached the tall girl. Her eyes were bloodshot, jaw clenched. Danny’s face went pale and she fell to her knees. Carmilla stopped in front of her. Neither of them spoke for several minutes. 

“We need to bury her.” Carmilla finally spoke, deep and monotone, giving off no emotion. She was completely broken, shattered, far from repair. “I need to find Cameron before he kills anyone else.”

Danny nodded. 

Perry and LaFontaine approached quickly. 

“Oh my god,” Perry turned and buried her face into LaFontaine’s neck and cried. 

“What- what happened,” LaF stumbled on her words.

“My brother. He murdered her. I need to find him and kill him, but first we need to bury her.” Carmilla turned and walked away. The others soon followed. Not a word was spoken.

The sun had almost set by the time they reached the woods. Carmilla carried the lifeless girl to the place she loved most. A spot in the forrest where two trees were wrapped and entangled with one another. Laura had said it made her think of how everything in the universe had an opposite. Life and death. War and peace. Love and hate. Carmilla and Laura. It made her think of how the two could not exist without one another, just as the trees could not stand unless the other was there to keep its partner from falling. And that, together, they were a much stronger force. Carmilla smiled at the memory. The way Laura could go on and on about life and her idea on how to make it better for everyone. She truly was the light in the dark. She truly was sunshine and Carmilla was the night. 

She kneeled and set the girl gently on the ground, directly under the trees. She turned to the two Zeta’s who had followed them out.

“Start digging.” The boys nodded and went to work. 

 

It was completely dark when they had finished digging. They all stood, lingering about the area, not a word to be said until Perry shrill voice shattered the silence.

“Alright.” Her voice was frigid. “Let’s… say our goodbye’s now.”

The Zeta’s left quietly. LaFontaine and Perry followed shortly after saying a few words. Danny kneeled next to Laura and planted a kiss on her cheek. She glanced up at Carmilla who was leaning against a tree several yards away, looking up at the stars. She turned and the two gazed at each other for a moment, then, without a word, Danny stood and walked quietly away. 

Not a sound was to be heard but the soft whistle of the wind rippling through the trees. After several minutes, Carmilla walked over and lay on the ground next to her lover, resting her head on her chest, listening to the absence of her heartbeat. A tear ran down her cheek. She peered at the gapping wound in her chest and placed her hand over it. She glanced up and wiped the blood that had dried on the edges of Laura’s mouth. Even in death she was so beautiful. Her skin was still glowing that beautiful honey hue. Her body was still radiating a bit of warmth. Her eyes closed, body relaxed, she was so at peace and it tore Carmilla in half.

“I’m so sorry Laura. I’m so sorry.” 

Hours passed and nothing changed. Laura was still lying lifeless on the ground, Carmilla curled up next to her, her arm wrapped around the girls waist, face nuzzled into her neck. She looked at the hole in the ground several yards away and thought how unworthy it was. Laura deserved better than to be buried in some decrepit forrest in some nameless country. She didn’t even want to bury her. She wanted to lay there forever. She wanted to die there with Laura next to her. 

Another hour passed until Carmilla drifted off to sleep. She awoke just before sunrise. Just as the sunlight began to seep through the tree trunks, Carmilla’s eyes slowly fluttered open and the events of the night before came flooding back to her. She remembered watching Cameron drive a knife into Laura, she remembered holding her as she died. She remembered falling asleep next to Laura’s body. Carmilla shot up. 

The body was gone. Carmilla stood quickly, eyes wide, stunned for only a second before she was grasped by the throat and slammed into the two entangled trees behind her. She couldn’t breathe. 

Eyes bloodshot, veins piercing through the skin on her face and neck, fangs protruding from her teeth, Laura pressed Carmilla’s throat with one hand hard against the tree trunk, rage and bloodlust seeping from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come :)


End file.
